Mikey, The Turtle Genie
by Marialine Hamato
Summary: When Mikey finds and frees a genie from his lamp, he uses his one of his three wishes to replace the genie. But when he did so, he also trapped himself in total loneliness. Can he still help the team in important situations even if he was stuck inside his lamp? What can he do if the end comes to them first? I do not own TMNT 2012.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Befriending A Genie

This story takes place months after the last episode of season 4 and after episode 1 of season 5. Right through season 5 episode 2, though. Enjoy!

TMNTTMNTTMNT

It was a peaceful night in New York City and Michelangelo was roaming around the sewers for something fun to do. His brothers and his friends left him in the lair for clean-up duty but he was so bored in the lair that he didn't do what they told him to do. Instead, he ditched the lair, and his chores, and went out to the sewers. But then, since his other friends, The Mighty Mutanimals, were also busy, Mikey got bored all over again so, finally, he decided to turn around and head back to the lair.

As he went back, Mikey didn't see something blocking his path so he continued to walk, making him trip over it and fall." Ow! What the shell was that?!" he complained angrily with groan as he rubbed his sore shell from the fall. He looked at the thing behind him then he gasped as he exclaimed," Woah! A shiny golden lamp! Cool!" He picked it up but then it was hard to see it clearly so he ran out of the sewers. He ran and ran until he came to a vast green land.

" Woah! Cool! It's shinier up close and under the stars!" Mikey cried out, looking up at the shiny stars and then he looked down at the lamp again. But, all of a sudden, he frowned when he noticed that the lamp was slightly dusty." Oh, man! Ugh! Sewer apples! This lamp's kinda dirty..." Mikey said, rubbing the lamp to clean up all of the dust but then, all of a sudden, a huge gust of blue smoke started coming out from the inside of the lamp.

" Woah! What in the?!" he cried out, dropping the lamp and backing up from it as the smoke formed a shape of a blue muscular man with sky blue pants, golden wrist bands, a pair of golden shoes, and a sky blue puffy hat with a shiny sapphire gem in the middle." Oh, my. Oh, dear," the blue man said, tumbling as he tried to stand." It has been a hundred years since I've walked on the surface of this planet. And it's been long since I've breathed the air here too,"

" Woah..." Mikey said in awe and in admiration, making the blue man turn around." Oh, greetings there, young turtle man," the blue man greeted with a wave as he did an Indian sit and levitated." OMG! Are you a genie?!" Mikey asked in optimism, squealing at the top of his lungs and the genie smirked before saying," Why, yes, little turtle man. I am a magical genie in a lamp. And are you the turtle who rubbed my lamp?"

" Yes, Yes, YES!" Mikey said happily as he smiled so wide that his baby blue eyes looked like they were about to pop in enthusiasm right out of his mask." Alright, then, my turtle master," the genie said with a bow, still levitating." What is your first wish?" Mikey thought for a moment before snapping his fingers them he wished," I wish for a golden palace!" The genie bowed down then he cleared throat and flicked his hands, saying;

" Zoom, Zoom  
For the master of mine,  
With walls of gold  
Golden palace divine!"

With only one snap and one clap, a huge golden palace appeared right behind them." This is super duper cool! And so shiny!" Mikey said happily as he ran inside the palace, with the genie, holding his golden lamp, following behind him with a small smirk." The inside of this golden palace is so cool!" Mikey said with a huge smile but then he thought for a moment, murmuring to himself," I just wish that there was a huge pile of gold that fills up this whole palace..."

" Your wish is my command, my young master," the genie said with a bow then he snapped his fingers before a river of gold filled up the whole golden palace until the entrance was also filled up." Oh, wow, genie," Mikey said with a smile and a giggle." That wish was an accident but it kinda looks like it was worth it," The genie placed his lamp on a block stand as Mikey jumped on a pile of gold and made a gold turtle angel.

" Ha ha! This is so fun!" he said happily as he got up and swam in gold like a professional." Young master, are you going to make your last wish?" the genie asked, which made Mikey get up and turn to him in confusion." Woah, what's the rush, genie?" he asked, going towards the genie with deep curiosity." Well, it's nothing really, master," the genie said, sitting on another block.

Mikey noticed the sad look on his face so he asked him," Hey, what's the matter?" The genie sighed and turned away, as if trying to avoid eye contact. Mikey didn't give up so he took a deep breath, hesitated for a moment and then told the genie," Michelangelo," The genie turned to look at him in confusion so Mikey explained," Well, I never got to tell you my name. My name is Hamato Michelangelo but then Michelangelo, or Mikey, is fine by me,"

" My name is Troy," the genie said but then his voice sounded sad so Mikey asked," Hey, what's wrong, Troy? You seem sad," Troy sighed and turned away again but this time, he admitted," I-I just miss my family," Mikey looked confused as he repeated," Your family?" Troy nodded then he explained," I have been trapped in the lamp for one hundred years! My family must be gone, by now. You see, I was only 23 years old when I found the lamp and when I first met a genie,"

" Y-You were human?" Mikey asked and Troy nodded then he went on, saying," Yes and a very industrious one too. But that all changed when I met the genie and started to wish for all my work to be done. All my wishes had great consequences and great results...until I did my very last wish," Curious, Mikey asked him," What was your very last wish, Troy?" Troy looked at him in disbelief, pointing out," Isn't it obvious? I wished to be a genie to replace my genie!"

" Oh..." Mikey said, amazed as Troy continued," At first, all was well. I granted great wishes and it made me feel great for me to use my powers to do good things. But then there was something that I didn't know about my genie. He was an evil genie and a very bad person by heart. I gave him everything he had ever wanted and in return, he grabbed my lamp and threw me down the sewers! After that, I never saw my family and friends again,"

" Aww. That's sad," Mikey sadly said as his new friend started to cry crystal tears. He patted his shoulder as Troy said," If anyone would help me be free from my wish, I would never ever betray him or her," Mikey thought on what to do to cheer him up. At last, he got an idea as he snapped his fingers and told Troy," I'd help you be free from your wish!" In disbelief, Troy asked," But how?" He gasped after Mikey said," I will wish for me to replace you!"

" W-What?!" Troy cried out in total shock and surprise." Why would you do that?!" Mikey smirked and told him," Why wouldn't I do it, dude? Besides, Troy, you're my friend!" In great surprise, Troy repeated," F-Friends?" Then, he snapped out from his stutter and warned," But it's a dire risk! You'll lose all your family and friends because of your immortality! Are you extremely sure?!" Despite the warning, Mikey still nodded.

" Okay. Make your wish, " Troy said as he sighed in defeat then Mikey took a deep breath before saying out loud," I wish that I will replace you as genie!" All of a sudden, a gust of blue smoke came from the lamp and went around Troy. It went around him very fast and when it went away, Troy had normal peach skin with a blue shirt and pants and some white sneakers. The blue smoke went all around Mikey then it suddenly sparkly orange before flying back in the lamp.

" Woah!" Mikey said in amazement as he realized that he had orange pants, golden wrist bands with shimmery multicolored gems, a pair of golden shoes, and a puffy orange hat with a shiny orange gem in the middle." This is so cool, Troy!" Troy looked at himself and smiled happily as he realized that he looked 23 again." Yes! I'm back! I'm finally back!" he cried out in joy as he jumped up and down with enthusiasm.

Suddenly, he remembered about his turtle friend as he turned to see Mikey, who was floating." Oh my goodness! Oh dear!" Troy cried out in worry." Are you alright? Are you okay, Michelangelo?" Mikey looked at him and then smiled." Are you kidding me?! This is so totally awesome, dude!" he shouted out loud happily." Now, I can grant wishes for everyone! And pretty soon, everybody would be so happy, they'd come again!"

" But there are rules," Troy warned his turtle genie. He took out a list and then read aloud," Rule #1, no killing. Rule #2, no forcing others for love. Rule #3, no bringing back from the dead. Rule #4, no turning into magical or cursed creatures such as vampires or pixies. And Rule #5, no harming the genie who makes the wishes," Mikey, who was taking down notes of the rules on another paper, looked at his friend and asked," Wait, that's it?"

" Wait a minute, what do you mean ''that's it''? Troy asked as he looked at Mikey in disbelief." Those rules are very strict! They are super duper important!" Mikey made his paper and pen disappear then he admitted," I was actually looking forward for more rules. Like no bad guys are allowed to make any wishes," Troy thought about it and said," You can't make bad guys not wish but you can make new rules to follow. I made up rule 4,"

" But can you do something about the wishes," Mikey asked, suddenly getting a bit worried. Troy thought long and hard then he snapped as he got an idea." Hey, Mikey," he asked smoothly." Can I be first creature to be the one getting wishes?" Mikey nodded then Troy cleared his throat before telling him," I wish that there's a maze in front of you palace with a golden wall around it and your palace!"

Mikey cleared his throat and then chanted,

" Boom! Zaramay!  
First wish of the day.  
For a good friend of mine,  
Maze and wall divine!"

With just one clap, a huge maze appeared in front of the palace and with just a snap, a tall golden wall appeared around the palace and the maze." Woah!" Mikey said in amazement." Thanks for the extra protection but why did you wish for it, Troy?" Troy smiled and admitted to his friend," Well, since you're gonna be in your golden palace all alone, you might as well enjoy being protected from any thieves or any demons,"

" Alright, then but what's with the maze?" Mikey asked, still confused and Troy said," Oh, that. Well, since you wanted to control the people wanting to get a wish, you can give them obstacles to check if they're worthy enough," Mikey nodded then he thought for a moment before telling Troy," You know, this palace could use a little more protection. You know, in case they use gear to climb over the walls to get to me,"

" Hm, you're right, Mikester," Troy agreed with him." For my second wish, I wish that there was a force field on your gold and the lamp and a huge force field dome on top of the wall of your palace and maze to keep thieves out!" Mikey smiled and then he clapped his hands and chanted,

" Boom! Zaramay!  
Second wish of the day.  
For a good friend of mine,  
Force field and dome divine!"

All of a sudden, a huge force field dome went on top of the huge wall and then with a second poof, each gold in the palace became shinier than ever." Hmm, um did the wish work, Troy?" Mikey asked in worry then Troy tried to get a piece of gold but suddenly got electrocuted before saying in pain," Y-Yeah..i-it worked..." Mikey giggled then he helped his friend up on his feet and then asked," He he, is that all? Or is there a need for more?"

" Hmm, maybe there is," Troy said then he wished," For my very last wish, I wish that there was a certain device at the back of your palace, but inside the dome, that teleports the person or any other creature to New York City!" Mikey smiled in pure happiness at his seemingly overprotective friend then he clapped and chanted,

" Boom! Zaramay!  
Last wish of the day.  
For a good friend of mine,  
Teleportation divine!"

All of a sudden, a teleportation disc appeared just outside of the palace but as Troy was about to take his leave, Mikey stopped," Troy! Wait a minute! I have something just for you, dude!" He clapped his fingers then a rolled-up sheet of paper appeared in his hands then he handed it over to Troy." Um, what is this thing, Mikey? I didn't wish for this at all," he asked as he opened the rolled paper and then he gasped as he scanned it.

" This...is..." he stuttered, unsure and not believing what he was looking at. It was the map of the maze and it showed the exact route or the shortest route to get through the maze." Well, since I know that you can visit me," Mikey started to explain to his unsure face." I gave you this map of the maze to let you get here as soon as possible and so that you won't get hurt too much while your passing the tests and obstacles,"

" But what if..?" Troy was about to ask but then he was interrupted when Mikey told him," Don't worry, though. I enchanted it so only you can open and see it. No one else but you...unless you pass the gift to someone else you trust," A little bit confused, Troy asked," But how can I pass it?" Mikey giggled and then told him," Just say ''The gift is yours!'' and the magic will take care of the rest!"

" Well then, if that's all, thank you, my friend," Troy said, giving Mikey one big hug. Mikey hugged back then Troy went on his way to the teleportation disk. Before he was able to go, though, Mikey shouted aloud to him," Oh, when you see my brothers, show them where I am, okay?!" Troy looked back at Mikey and shouted," Okay! I got it, Mikester!" then he was teleported to New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Letting Go

Weeks Later...

Three weeks ago, Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello left their little brother at the lair to clean up the mess he made while they went out with April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Karai, and Shinigami to take care of Tatsu and the huge squabble between Tatsu and Tiger Claw for the Kuro Kabuto, the shredder's sacred helmet. But after they got Casey and Shini to the hospital and got back, they found that the huge mess was still there!

They had to clean it up, wondering why Mikey didn't care about trying to clean up his huge mess. But right after they rested, they had just realized that Mikey was no where to be found! They have searched the sewers, the rooftops, the alley ways, the streets, and even asked the Mighty Mutanimals for help but they still couldn't find their little brother. They were all starting to worry so badly that they couldn't focus on taking down the foot clan demon dragon.

" We can't give up!" Leo pressured his friends, who were getting very tired on searching whole city of New York." Leo, can't we take a break?!" Karai complained as she gasped for breath and then Casey added," We've been searching for hours already!" Angry that their friends were starting to give up on searching, Raph growled," What's up with you guys?! We need to find Mikey and we're not taking any excuse to take a break!" Catching her breath, April said," I know that you guys are worried sick for your little brother,"

" Of course! DUH!" Raph shouted aloud and then April said," But then you guys are pushing us a little too far and forcing us to train without any break! And it's, well, painful and annoying!" Bewildered and hurt about what she said, Donnie exclaimed," How is it so annoying to search for our brother?! Our own little brother! I feel like you guys don't even care for him! Do any of you guys at least care if he's alive or not?! Or do you only care about yourselves?!"

" Don, that's not what I really meant..." April tried to explain but then Leo snapped," If you guys want to stop searching, get back to the lair now! But don't try showing your faces at us!" Then, he and Raph turned angrily to take their leave and continue their search for their brother." Donnie?" April asked in worry but Donnie just shook his head and ran to his brothers to catch up." Ugh, lets go," Shini said then they made their way to the lair.

Meanwhile...

Troy roamed around the city to do only two things; one, to look around and explore New York City and two, find his friend's brothers to tell them where he really is so they could reassured. His first goal was pretty easy but it took a few hours to search for them. He was only able to find them when he saw green creatures on the rooftop so he decided to follow Leo, Raph Donnie back to the lair. Once he was in the lair, he snuck into the kitchen.

" Oh, how am I suppose to tell them where their brother is?" Troy asked himself, pacing around." They'll never believe but I've gotta make them believe me," He was still trying to come up with a plan when he heard footsteps coming towards him so he hid under the table as the turtles and their friends gathered around the table. To make sure that he couldn't be seen, he hung on to the bottom part of the table platform as the guys started to talk.

" Look, Leo, I know you're upset and worried," Karai tried reasoning with Leo, who was pacing around angrily." But you need to keep your temper down!" Shini agreed then Casey said," Yeah, guys. We you all have to focus on finding Mikey but getting angry won't get him back all of a sudden!" Raph tried to breath in and out as he tried to calm down and then April told the three brothers," We need a new way to find him like splitting up to cover more ground,"

" But what if you guys are the ones to disappear next!" Donnie had to oppose in worry." We can't take that chance!" Before April could try again, Troy, from under the table, couldn't hold on to the platform so he fell on the ground with a huge, painful thud." Woah. What was that?" Leo asked and then Raph kneeled down and looked under the table. He silently gasped as he saw Troy, rubbing his back and head in pain.

" Well, well. Look what we have down here!" Troy heard Raph shout then he felt him grab his shirt and drag him out from underneath the table and then Raph showed him to the others." It's a human?! But how did he get here?!" Leo cried out then Karai asked," Hey, how did you get down here, puny?!" Offended by the comment, Troy explained angrily," The name is Troy! And I only found the way down here because I followed the turtles!"

" What?!" Leo exclaimed in surprise and Casey laughed as mockingly said," Ha ha ha! You guys just got tailed! Ha ha ha!" Raph growled as he tugged on Troy's shirt harder then he took out his sai, placed it near Troy's throat and face and threatened," Now, what are you doing here, huh? Wanna get us exposed?!" Troy gulped in worry then looked at the others in fear before blurting out," I know where your brother is!"

" What?! Really?!" Donnie asked in shock as the others gasped." Now, how do we know that you aren't lying, huh?" Raph asked, unsure to trust him or his words." Why would I lie when there's a sai near my throat and my face?!" Troy had to point out but then Raph didn't buy it as he shrugged." Raph, put him back down," Leo ordered then his brother dropped Troy, who luckily landed on his feet.

" Phew! Thank you," Troy thanked but Leo didn't even smile as he asked," If you know where our brother is, where is he?" Troy took a deep breath then he told the group," He's inside a golden palace, which is on the other side of a difficult maze, which is inside a tall wall, which is with a force field dome for protection," The others blinked in surprise as they looked at him in disbelief.

" What do you think of us, huh?! A bunch of idiots?!" Raph cried out in anger as he was about to attack Troy but Leo stopped him then he told Troy," How do we know you aren't lying?" Troy looked worried as he thought of some proof but then April made him calmer by saying," Wait, guys. He's telling the truth. I can sense it. Listen and believe it. He really does know where Mikey is,"

" Well, then, show us," Donnie said and Troy nodded with a serious face before running out the lair, saying," Follow me!" The group ran to catch up with Troy, who ran out to the edge of the city and to a vast green land, where a maze with a huge wall was standing." Woah, dudes! He was serious about the maze and the wall!" Casey cried out in amazement as he looked at it in shock.

" Hey, Troy, can you tell us how to get pass the maze?" Shini asked and Troy said," I actually have a map to get to the palace as soon as possible but I have no idea what the obstacles are," Karai looked at the door and wondered," Uh, is this one of the obstacles?" The group gathered around the door to try to examine it...

Meanwhile...

In the lamp, Mikey was lazily sitting on the couch and watching some TV, while eating pizza and drinking some soda, when a different screen suddenly appeared in front of him." Oh, yay!" he cried out happily." Let's see who's in the security footage!" And even if the footage was black and white and was also filled with static, he could clearly see that it was his friends and his friends! In shock, he spit out his soda accidentally.

" Holy Chalupa!" Mikey said in tears of happiness." Troy actually kept his promise! He's the best friend ever!" He wiped away his tears then he said," Let's see if they can pass five challenges, starting with the riddle door," He rubbed his hands as a control module appeared in front of him with more screens." Now, let the fun begin..."

Meanwhile...

The group saw that there were words on the door so they tried to know what it meant." I'm delicious and yummy. And I make him be filled with glee," April read some of the words on the door." What does it even mean?" Donnie had to think really hard before suggesting to the others," Let's read the rest to find out," The others nodded then they read out loud,

" I'm the perfect treat

For a turtle so sweet.

I'm delicious and yummy.

And I make him be

Filled with glee.

What am I?"

" It's a riddle!" Donnie said out loud as he snapped his fingers." But then, what does it mean?" They all thought and thought hard for the meaning so they could get an answer." Hmm, the perfect treat for a turtle so sweet..." Raph repeated in thought, kinda suspicious that it sounded familiar." The turtle could mean Mikey since he is the only one trapped in there but what kind of treat? He eats almost anything!"

" Think!" Troy pressured all of them very hard." You know your little brother, don't you? You should at least know what he loves to eat or what he eats a lot!" The three elder brothers thought hard until they all shouted in unison," Pizza!" All of a sudden, the door started to shake then it split into half before moving to let the group pass." You guys actually did it! YAY!" April cheered with glee.

Troy held out the map to check where to go then he pointed to a direction before saying," Look! It's this way!" then he led the team through the maze.

Meanwhile...

" Woah!" Mikey said happily as he watched his friends and brothers passed the riddle door." They are good but then I'm not surprised since they're my bros," He pulled down a nearby joystick and then he pressed a blue button." Let's see if they can pass...this!" he said with glee as he watched his family go through the maze.

Meanwhile...

The turtles and their friends had just been following Troy through the maze when suddenly, wrecking balls swung in front of them and blocked their path." Troy! Troy, look out!" Donnie yelled at Troy, who did not notice a thing about the huge obstacles in front until he looked forward and his eyes widened as he was about be hit by a wrecking ball when Raph pulled him back to the group." Woah!" Troy cried out in amazement." Thanks, Raph!"

" No problem," Raph replied back, shrugging the compliment off as Leo went in front to examine the wrecking balls." Hmm, we can actually get through this if we just find a way..." he murmured and then he snapped his fingers as he got an idea. He leaped onto one of the swinging wrecking balls and then he started to hop on each one until he got to the other side safely.

" Guys!" he cried out to the others, who turned to look at him and were shocked that he had gotten passed the obstacle with ease." We can just hop on the wrecking balls so that we won't get hit!" The others tried to use his method and figured out that he was right. Pretty soon, and to their surprise, they were all on the other side of the obstacle, safe and sound!

" Wow! That was great technique, Leo, I have to admit," Raph told his big brother then Leo smiled before turning to Troy and then asking him with confidence," So, Troy, where to go next?" Troy opened the map and pointed forward, saying," That way, points the map!" He went to where the map led him while the others just followed behind him with trust.

Meanwhile...

" They are too good!" Mikey said as he watches all the action while he was eating his bucket of popcorn and drinking his juice." I need to step it up a little more!" He pulled another joystick but this time, he pushed a red button and then kept eating as he watched the security footage.

Meanwhile...

The group was traveling with ease once more when they started to grow tired." Does Troy even know where we're going?!" Raph started to complain as he whispered to Casey." We've been walking for hours now!" But then, all of a sudden, he stepped on a hard floor tile that went down slowly like it was a trap." Uh, did anyone else hear that?" Donnie asked worriedly as he heard the tile noise.

The others tried to listen but there was something else than a tile noise that was starting to come towards them. They looked up the front and their eyes widened as a giant wooden log started to roll towards them." AAAAHHH!" they all screamed as they all went out of the log's way but then, the giant wooden log seemed to follow them as it started to roll back towards them, making them panic.

" Why is it following us?!" Donnie worriedly cried out but then no one knew as the log just kept chasing and chasing them. Raph seemed pissed as he suddenly stopped in front of the group and stopped the wooden log then threw it to the force field, making it disintegrate into ashes. The others blinked at him in surprise as he turned to them and asked," What?!" Leo was about to comment something but then he just rolled his eyes and said," Meh, never mind,"

" So, which way now?" Donnie asked and Troy pointed to a direction before going towards it as the others nodded and followed him in silence.

Meanwhile...

Mikey spit his juice in shock as he saw his elder brother destroy the log using the force field." Woah, they are a bit tougher than how I remembered them," he judged but then he shrugged it off, telling himself," Meh, they're just missing me, that's all," He pulled down another joystick and pushed the purple button." Let's see if they can pass this explosive obstacle!" he said with smirk as he got another cup of juice to drink.

Meanwhile...

" How much further, Troy?" Donnie asked and Troy said," Just a few more minutes, don't worry," Casey rolled his eyes and whispered to Shini," More like just a few more hours!" Both of them laughed as Troy groaned as he heard what they said. As he kept walking, he hit something metal, making him drop the map and fall on the ground with a thud. " OW!" he complained and April ran to him before asking him," Are you alright, Troy?"

He nodded as she helped him stand then he rubbed his head, complaining," Ugh, what did I even hit?!" The group looked up and saw a rocket-like metal invention." What is that?" Karai asked Donnie, who was already taking out a main power box. He gasped as he cried out in shock and surprise," Its a bomb!" The others gasped as Donnie took out some pliers but then started to shiver in fright as he examined the power box.

" You okay, Donnie?" April asked in worry and Donnie said," I-I can't r-remember which w-wire to c-cut off!" He started to panic as he was having a hard time to pick which wire to cut." Black or green? Black or green?" he murmured to himself fearfully then Casey pressured him surprisingly," Come on, Don! You only have a minute left until we're all toast!" Donnie glared at him then he turned back to the wires.

" Didn't you disable a bomb before on the first time you guys fought the shredder?" April reminded but then Leo said," He did but Donnie was also super pressured at that time while we fought off Bradford and Xever," Raph nodded then he added," The only time that he was able to disable it and wasn't as pressured as now was when Mikey said..." Then, he gasped in shock and shouted," Donnie, go for the green!"

" What?! Are you sure?!" Donnie cried out in fright and worry and Raph shouted," Yes! Trust me on this! That's what Mikey told you last time, remember!" Donnie's eyes lit up then, without a single bit of hesitation, he cut off the green wire, making the bomb suddenly grow quiet." Woah!" Troy said in amazement." How did you know which wire to cut off, Raph?"

" The last time Donnie tried to disable a bomb," Raph explained as Donnie went to the group." he also had no idea which to cut. So, I have no idea why though, Mikey yelled out to cut off the green. The three of us thought, at the first point, that it wouldn't work but since he had no choice, Donnie cut off the green one and, to our surprise, it actually worked!"

" Cool!" April complimented then she turned to Troy, who had been listening to them and reading the map at the same time." Come on, guys! The exit's this way!" He was pointing to their north then they all started to walk in that direction to get to the exit.

Meanwhile...

Mikey was super happy that his brothers remembered something he said as he watches the maze security footage. But then, he was already preparing for their last obstacle as he messed around with the control module again." One last thing before I get to see my bros and my friends again!" he happily cheered as he pressed a multi-colored button and then pulled down another joystick.

Meanwhile...

" There's the exit!" Shini yelled out as they spotted an open field just a few steps in front of them. But Troy noticed some magic sparkles as the others ran towards the exit in excitement." Guys! Wait!" he tried to warn but it was too late. All of a sudden, a stone door blocked their path with a huge thud, making the group fly back." What the heck is this for?!" Raph angrily growled as Troy helped the group stand up.

" It's the last test," Troy said as he got the map he dropped and looked at it afterwards." The exit is through this stone door. Now, all we need to do is get passed it, in a way, I guess," The group examined the door but they couldn't find a single riddle on the door." Maybe we can try pushing it?" Casey said but no matter how hard they tried, the door didn't budge, making all of them feel like giving up.

" What are we suppose to do now, guys?" Shini sighed." We were so close to finding Michelangelo! We cannot just give up!" The group tried to think of a plan but then, it all ended up in failure when they placed it to action. While it looked like all hope seem lost, Troy suddenly got an idea. He rolled up the map, and took Karai's sword before heading back to the first obstacle.

" Where is he going?" Karai asked but Leo shrugged as he followed Troy with his eyes until he finally disappeared into the maze." Hmm..I wonder what..." Raph was about to say but then, he was interrupted when the group heard a piercing sound from behind them." What the heck is that?!" April cries out in annoyance, blocking her ears but she was still able to hear the horrid sound, even from afar.

The others also covered their ears in annoyance as Troy came out from the maze, dragging a huge, short-chained wrecking ball in one hand and holding Karai' sword on the other." Stand back!" he cried out as he gave back the sword to Karai then he gave the wrecking ball a huge spin. The others ran out of the way as Troy swung the ball towards the stone door, breaking it to a million pieces.

" Nice job, Troy!" April happily cried out as they all ran towards the smashed up door. Troy smiled shyly as he blushed then they all exited the maze in a rush but then the group, except Troy, stopped as they stared at the maze in wonder and amazement." Woah! What a gorgeous palace!" Casey said in admiration as they all went inside the golden palace slowly. They saw that the palace wasn't just golden but was filled with gold!

" Now this is living!" Shini cried out in shock as she saw dozens of golden coins in piles." There's so much gold that the person who lives here could probably buy all of New York City!" With that, the three brothers sighed sadly." That guy is exactly the guy who kidnapped our little brother," Raph reminded sadly as he looked at the others and his brothers sadly. The others nodded and looked down with an upset face expression.

Troy seemed a little bit confused on what Raph said but before he could say anything, he noticed that Shini was heading over to a pile of gold, ready to grab a coin." Wait, Shinigami, don't!" Troy tried to stop her but she seemed to ignore it as she grabbed a golden coin. All of a sudden, the coin let out electricity, which electrocuted her. She let go off the coin as she fell down with a sudden shock." Shini!" Karai yelled out as she ran to her in worry.

" What happened?" Leo asked as he and the others looked at Shini and Troy explained," The gold coins are protected with a special charm and if thieves try to steal any, they let out an electroshock," When she helped Shini up, Karai also turned to Troy and cried out," How did you know that and why didn't you say anything?!" The others looked at Troy hesitantly, waiting for a good response or at least a good alibi on the answer.

Troy facepalmed then he told them," Firstly, I've been here before so I know it's magic and it's charms. Secondly, I tried to warn Shini about the charm but she just rushed up to the coin and ignored me like nothing," Even in an electric shock, Shini looked at him and told Troy dizzily," Ugh, I'm sorry. I was too distracted by all of the gold I saw in front of me! I just could not believe that coins would and could electrocute me,"

" Well, actually..." Troy was about to point out when Donnie cried out loud, all of a sudden, pointing to the front," Guys! Take a good look at that!" They group gasped as they saw a golden lamp with gems of all colors sitting on top of a huge golden box. Casey was so shocked that he cried out," Is that a real genie lamp?!" When Troy nodded with no hesitance, the rest of the group gasped again.

" So a genie is the one that took Mikey!" Raph cried out angrily then he and the others walked up to the lamp, leaving a very confused Troy behind them." Wait what?" he told himself as he slowly went to the others and the lamp." Let's get him out of there by breaking that stupid golden lamp!" Raph suggested but Leo argued," If we yank him out, Mikey might get hurt. We need to get him out in another way or, in this case, the proper way,"

" What do you mean by the proper way, Leo?" Karai asked but Leo did not say anything as he took a deep breath, went towards the lamp and then gave it a little rub. Suddenly, a huge stream of orange smoke cane out of the lamp. The group gasped in shock as a pair of red eyes came from the smoke. Troy was also in shock as he stared at what his new friend was doing to all of them.

" WHO IS DARING TO TRY TO DISTURB MY SACRED SLUMBER?!" a deep voice from the smoke bellowed. Seeing that the others were fearful, Leo took a step forward bravely and shouted to the creature," I am Leonardo and these are my brothers and my friends! We want to destroy who ever owns this cursed golden genie lamp this instant!" It was silent for a while then the voice said," You are desiring to destroy who ever owns this sacred lamp? Well, too bad. Cause...I own this lamp, dudes!"

Suddenly, the smoke started to descend and...Mikey appeared!

" MIKEY?!"

The three turtles and their friends, except Troy, had their mouths wide open as Mikey bursted into a dozen laughters." Man, you should have seen your faces!" Mikey cried out, laughing his shell off." You looked like you were gonna have a huge heart attack!" Troy bursts into laughs as well as he said," Yeah, ha ha ha! They went so serious to so fearful to so shocked! I thought I was gonna lose it when they said they were destroy the lamp!"

" Yeah, ha ha," Mikey said with sigh then he told him," Maybe we should stop laughing, Troy. The guys look like they're gonna lose it!" And it was true. The others still had their mouths wide open in shock and all seemed silent. Finally, Leo found his voice." WHAT IS GOING ON, MIKEY?!" he yelled out, snapping the others out of their shock and almost deafening Mikey and Troy to the limit.

" Yeah!" Raph cried out as well as he pulled his little brother's mask painfully." We need an explanation right now! We've been worried about you for weeks and this is what you've been up to?! Do you even grow up?!" Mikey rubbed his mask soothingly as Donnie agreed and scolded," You can't just go and disappear like that! Don't you think before you do anything?! We were so worried that we were going to tore our masks off!"

" Guys..." Mikey was going to say as he and Troy covered their ears to avoid being deaf when their friends began scolding too, telling him about responsibility, maturity and etc. When he couldn't take it any longer, his eyes turned full orange before he yelled out loud to the others," SILENCE!" Suddenly, his genie magic shut the mouths of his brothers and all of his friends, except Troy. He took a deep breath before placing his feet on the ground.

" Look, guys," he said calmly to ease their minds." I know you guys are upset that I hid this secret from you but I needed to. I knew you all would never accept what I did but let me have the chance to tell you what happened, please," He sighed before snapping his fingers, which released his brothers and friends' mouths from the magic of the genie spell. They turned to one another and sighed. Leo went over to his little brother.

" Uh..." Mikey hesitantly said as he stepped back towards Troy." No, Mikey, uh, we...I'm not going to yell at you," Leo said slowly, holding his brother's shoulder." I'm...we are ready to listen on what you need to tell us," It took an hour to explain everything to his brothers but Mikey was happy that Troy was helping him to explain. At the end of the hour, the group had already understood everything but they seemed sad.

" What's wrong, dudes?" Mikey asked in confusion." I told you everything and I gave you guys three wishes," Raph sighed, looked at the others then told him," We don't want three wishes, Mikey. We want you," Mikey sighed sadly then he placed a hand on his brothers' shoulders and said." I know you can't use a wish to let me out because of the set of rules I made for me to stay but I can still help the team. Just tell me what you need and I'll do it for you,"

" Alright," Donnie said sadly." I wish we had a teleportation device so we can visit you directly to your palace," Mikey snapped his fingers then a round electronic disc appeared and he made it fly to his elder brother." Okay, um, I wish that," Raph stuttered." um, our weapons would be, uh, a little more upgraded," Mikey smiled as he snapped his fingers again, making the weapons of the group glow and shimmer then he asked," Anything else in mind?"

" I'll make the last wish," Leo said, making Mikey turn to him. He had to clear his throat before saying out loud," I wish that you'd always be protected with an indestructible force field, shielding from any harm!" Suddenly, a swarm of blue dust appeared and swirled around Mikey and when it vanished, his body was shielded with a blue, glittery force field. His eyes filled with tears of both happiness and sadness as Mikey went to his brothers and hugged them.

" I'm gonna miss you, dudes," he said once he pulled out." More than you'd ever know," Leo, Raph and Donnie's eyes also filled with tears as they said," Us too," Before he led the group to the teleportation device behind the castle, Troy went up Mikey and asked," Um, Mikey, can I have my three wishes? I want to, um, wish for something," Mikey shrugged and smiled before saying," Sure, Troy. You can use your three wishes now,"

" For my first wish," Troy started, catching the attention of the others." I wish your brothers had a duplicate of your lamp," Mikey was a bit confused on his friend's plan but he still granted it. He snapped his fingers and a duplicate of his lamp appeared right in Leo's hands. Leo looked at it for a moment before asking," What is this for?" But the boy didn't answer his question.

" For my second wish," Troy went on with no hesitance." I wish your brothers had an orange lamp strapped with rope," Mikey was really confused again so he asked his friend," Like a Genie Lamp Necklace?" Troy nodded so Mikey shrugged with a smile before snapping his fingers, making an orange genie lamp necklace appear in Raph's hands. Raph also looked at it before asking what it was for but the boy still wouldn't answer.

" For my last wish," Troy said with a bit of hesitance in his voice." I wish that...you could travel through both the lamps to visit your brothers, Mikey!" The turtle genie's eyes filled with tears of surprise as he went over to hug his friend." Thank you, Troy!" he cried out as he still hugged." Thank you so much! You really are my friend!" Troy smiled as he pulled from the hug then Mikey snapped his fingers, making him glow all of a sudden.

" So, you can visit us now?!" April asked as her eyes started to get watery. Mikey nodded then he was caught off guard when the group pulled him into one huge group hug, making all of them laugh and smile. They went to the portal and Mikey kept waving goodbye until they left. He slowly descended into his lamp as he saw his brothers and friends leave.

" See you soon, my family..."


End file.
